Kain vs. Volga
Final Fantasy vs. The Legend of Zelda. A battle between two dragoons that have faced adversity. In a matter of 60 seconds, who will win? Introduction Volga is wiping out over a hundred of soldiers with a few swings. Volga shows little to no fatigue. Suddenly, Kain Highwind appears and in front of Volga. Both stare as the battlefield is bleak with fire in the background. Volga: Another warrior who seeks a challenge. Kain: I am Kain Highwind, the dragoon of Barron. I recommend you surrender, or you will feel my power. Volga: Then allow me to eliminate you, Kain. Because the only one I, the dragon knight Volga, will bow down before, is my mistress Cia. Kain: Then so be it. Your fate has been sealed. Me and my friends will win this day. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Electric Fountain) 60 Volga starts by charging at Kain, and attack him with his spear. Kain responses by jumping before Volga could strike him. Volga response by creating breathing fire, creating a ring of fire around him. Just then, Kain appears from behind Volga and managed to attack him with his spear. Kain then grabbed Volga and tossed him away. Following that, Highwind generated a wind blast at Volga. The wind blast managed to hit Volga, causing a massive explosion. Kain: Well that should wrap things up here. As Kain was about to walk away, a giant fireball struck the dragoon, causing him to fall to the ground, chest first. Kain then processed to look to where the fireball was fired.... which was revealed to be where Volga got hit by Kain's blast. 49 Kain: What? Just then, a dragon appears and lets out a battle roar. Kain: So, Volga decides to run before me, and lets a dragon do his dirty work. Why does this not surprise me. The Dragon then charged at Kain Highwind. Kain Highwind waits for the dragon to attack him, as he entered in a defensive stance, ready for the blow. However, before the dragon slammed itself into Kain, the dragon transformed into Volga. Kain: What type of magic is this? Highwind watches in shock as the dragon changed into Volga. Unable to quickly react, Volga proceeded to strike a confused Kain. During which, Volga changed his arm into his dragon arm, grabbed Kain Highwind by the head, and slams him to the ground, causing a fiery shockwave. Volga then attempted to stab Kain in the face with his spear, but Highwind parried the spear with his lance. He then grabbed Volga's leg, and caused him to fall on his back. Both dragon warriors quickly got back up, and performed a clash, resulting in a large fiery shockwave to appear. 38 Kain: I see you have some interesting abilities, Volga. I'm impressed. Volga: I still have a few tricks that I've yet to show, Kain Highwind. Kain: So have I... Kain Highwind pushed Volga back, and proceeds to generate a powerful spear at Volga. Kain: Flash of the covenant! Volga managed to block Highwind’s spear, but the light hindered his sight. As Volga was distracted by the spear, Kain appear above him, and proceeded to attack Volga, this with a dual bladed spear. Kain managed to strike Volga, and managed to toss him upwards. He then proceeded by flying towards the elevated Volga, and continue his onslaught. However, Volga shape-shifted back into his dragon form, and counterattacked the dragoon, Kain Highwind. The dragoon got hit by Volga's tail and claws, and eventually got hit by a fireball at close range. 17 Kain Highwind crashed onto the ground. Volga proceeded to ram himself at an injured Highwind. The crash resulted in a large explosion, engulfing Hyrule countryside more on fire, and reverting Volga back into his dragon knight form. However, as Volga got up from his assault, he find himself writhing in pain.... Volga: Where is this pain coming from? Volga then looks down and noticed that Highwind's spear was embedded in his chest. Kain: Let me ease your pain. Heavenward! Kain Highwind grabbed the injured Volga, and, with the spear embedded inside his chest and slams him to the ground. He then jumps into the sky at lightning fast speed, and is above it at a grounded Volga. The Massive blast did damage to Volga. Desperate, Volga attempted to grab his spear, but Kain Highwind stopped him by blowing his spear to pieces. 3 Kain: Dragon's grasp! With all my strength! Kain Highwind then proceeded to stab Volga into pieces, followed by an explosion, ending Volga. K.O. Kain then lands as he twirls his lance around, before stabbing the ground. Kain: Ahhhh.... Power doesn't mean anything! My power comes from my friends. Rest well. Kain then jumps up away from Volga's charred remains. Results This melee's winner is Kain Highwind!!!! (Cues Boss Battle - Final Fantasy IV) Category:John1Thousand Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles